Hollyoaks in 2018
Storylines January February March April The war between the Nightingales and the Maaliks (because the father of the Maaliks commit suicide thanks to James, who framed him for a crime which he didn't commit) keeps going. Marnie decides to make a party and solve the differences but James ruined it. Alfie makes a kind of doll to remember Jade, but he is starting to listen voices. Meanwhile, Alfie is getting closer to Yasmine. Tegan wakes up from the coma but she cannot talk, so she can't say that Ryan is the real killer of Amy. Her half-brother Ste is about to go with Ryan to Brazil, but Ste finds the truth in the last moment. Ryan tries to kill Ste but is sent to police. After that, Farrah discovers that Ryan kidnap Kim, but they think that she is dead. As he is not the killer, Harry leaves the prison and restarts his relationship with Ste. It is discovered that Dee Dee has a dangerous disease and Tony and Diane are devastated. In the birthday of Luke, Scarlett appears again and she is decide to reconquer him, but ends in a fight with Mandy. But, Luke and Mandy have problems because Mandy doesn't want Luke to adopt Ella. After Damon convinces Brody to stay in Hollyoaks after he almost go, is revealed that Brody had a mysterious past related to Buster, and it seems that his past contains sexual abuse. And now, Buster is getting closer to Oliver. Even though they love each other, Joel and Cleo decide not continue their relationship, at least until Sienna recovers from cancer. But, this decision gives place to a crisis on Cleo, who develops bulimia. The stalker of Sienna is getting closer to her, and it seems that he knows that Sienna is lying about the cancer to keep the attention of Joel. Also, the stalker sent a countdown to Sienna. Peri keeps living in the streets as a homeless, being helped by two young homeless, Dean and Harley. After the death of Dean, Peri decides to return home, but this time with Harley. But everything changes when Harley kisses Peri. Esther and Nancy don't approve the engagement of Jack and Darcy, because they consider Darcy as a bounty hunter. When Jack announces that his heart problems are solved, Darcy tries to kill him, but she regrets and accidentally the poison is drunk by Esther, who ends in coma. To not get caught, Darcy and her son Toby leave the village. Esther wakes up from the coma and decides to go to Spain with her old friend, Ruby. Goldie and Courtney decide to plan a revenge against Jesse, after he cheated on both. But Courtney forgives Jesse and they come back. Adam continues to help his father Glenn in his criminal works, but it's also starting to look like him. While he entails his moral problems, also sleeps with D.S. Roxy Cassidy (the detective who helps Adam to arrest his father) and records it to blackmail Roxy. The young marriage of Prince and Lily have problems in the last day. May Farrah tries every method to get Ryan to tell her where Kim's body is, but he is not going to reveal it because Kim is his chance to negotiate. Kim is still alive in the old school, but nobody knows that she is not dead. Farrah helps Ryan to escape from prison but he discovers that Farrah is working with the police. Meanwhile, Ste, Harry, Leah and Lucas go camping. Harry tries to ask Ste to marry him, but he is not sure if he wants to be in a relationship again so soon. Ryan returns to Ste's life and he wants to start again, saying that he is still a good person. To proving that, he revealed the murdered of DS Thorpe and the location of Kim. Ste rejects him and Ryan and Harry have a fight, which ends when Ryan falls in an abundant river. Harry doesn't help him and Ryan dies. When Ste discovers that Harry let Ryan die, he gets angry with him, but Ste it's done with problems and decides to forgives Ryan and engage with Harry. Zack discovers that Glenn and Adam were the authors of the robbery and Glenn orders his son to kill Zack. Adam doesn't do it and points the gun at his father, but decides not to kill him. For betraying him, Glenn kills his own son Adam. After being kidnapped for weeks, Kim is having problems with the outside world. Damon and Zack start a war for the love of Holly. Joel discovers that Sienna was lying about the cancer. Joel leaves Sienna and later he asks Cleo to marry him, which she accepts. After Misbah saved Yasmine and not him in the car accident, Imran starts to be more aggressive. During May, the mother-son relationship between Misbah and Imran becomes very tense when Imran hits his mother repeatedly. The countdown is almost to end and Sienna becomes more and more hysteric. She kidnaps Darren and he admits that the only thing that he is hiding is his affair with Mandy. The countdown is over and is revealed that the stalker of Sienna is...Nico, her deceased-killer daughter. Sienna tries to call Joel but the phone is caught by Cleo, who thinks that Sienna is lying again. At the end, Nico stabs his mother and Sienna dies in hospital, but, shortly after, Sienna returns from the death revealing that she fake her death to caught Nico. Warren comes back too, only to take Sebastian and leave. Nico, who is pregnant, tells Sienna that she only go if she give her money. Sienna blackmails Mandy and Darren: they give her money and she don't exposed their affair. Mandy confess the affair, but she doesn't reveals that her lover is the best friend (Darren) of her husband (Luke). Dirk find out that Milo accidentally killed Cindy's parents. The voice that only Alfie listen becomes more and more upset. After his father commit suicide thanks to James, Sami is working a plan to destroy him with the help of Kyle, who is having a kind of relationship with James. During the plan, they make James believe that he hit Kyle. But, Kyle is starting to have real feelings for James. It is discovered that many years before, Mac made James to have sex with a prostitute to "make him straight". The prostitute gets pregnant and Marnie paid her to don't say nothing. June After Harley kissed her, Peri is confused with her sexuality, and she doesn't know exactly what she feels for her friend. Nico gets jealous for the close relationship of Peri with Harley. After try to kill Harley, Sienna decides to don't let her leave the flat until Nico gives birth. Sienna plans to go to Spain once the baby is born. Nico escapes from the flat and kidnap Peri and Harley. Nico miss the old times with Peri and tries to go with her to Spain with the baby that Nico has just given birth, Victoria Blake. Sienna and Leela discover the plan of Nico and they have a fight with her, which ends Sienna killing Nico in self-defense. At the end, Sienna is arrested for the murdered. Louis moves out to Hong Kong for job motives. Cindy and Dirk finally reconcile but Liberty, the daughter of Dirk, comes back again to Hollyoaks and she stay to live with them. Damon proposes to Holly and she accepts. Goldie and Myra discover that Hunter had been taking pills for anxiety to overcome the death of Neeta. In June appears Sylver McQueen, the half-brother of Goldie who just got out of prison for murder. Also appears Breda, the mother of both. Alfie obey the voice that only he hears and he starts to say crazy things about Jade, super powers and gravity. Alfie is admitted to the hospital and is diagnosed with schizophrenia. Cindy, the biological mother of Alfie, tries to help him but Marnie, his ex-stepmother, gets in the way. It is discovered that Harry has been working as a prostitute and James tries to help him. Kyle forgives the plan of Sami and starts a relationship with James, but Kyle gets jealous of Harry. One day, Kyle disappears and James is the prime suspect of his murder. Harry helps James to find Kyle, but Ste gets jealous. Grace search for the killer of her half-brother Adam, while Jesse is convinced that is Glenn. Maxine, with the help of D.S. Roxy Cassidy, is approaching Glenn little by little to get information about Adam's death but everything changes when Maxine finds out the affair of Adam with Roxy and she doesn't know anymore who can trust. Farrah aids Kim adapt after her kidnapping, but is really difficult. Oliver is sexually assaulted by his coach Buster and he doesn't tell anyone because he wants his father Luke to be proud of him. Luke gets angry more and more with Mandy, meanwhile, Darren still doesn't confess the affair. It is revealed that many years ago, Mac Nightingale forced his son James to have sex with a prostitute to cure him of his homosexuality. The prostitute, Donna-Marie Quinn, became pregnant and gave birth to Romeo Quinn. July James discovers the plan of Sami to destroy him, but his sister Ellie, who gets pregnant of Sami, doesn't believe him, and James goes to jail for a while for being suspicious of the disappearance of Kyle. Romeo, the secret son of James, sneaks into his father's house several times to get information about him. Meanwhile, he also helps Prince with his party business as he approaches his wife Lily. While he continues to mistreat Grace, Glenn starts to conquer Maxine. Farrah helps Grace to see the truth and finally, Grace leaves Glenn. Farrah and Grace share a kiss but Farrah maintains her relationship with Kim. Marnie believes that Ralphie, the voice that Alfie listens, doesn't exists, but Yasmine manages to make her reconsider. Bobby Costello, the son of Mercedes and Riley, is kidnapped by his mother and left with the McQueens. Carl Costello, the grandfather of Bobby, search for him and along the way, he kidnaps Goldie and has clashes with Sylver. At the end, Carl is murdered by someone not revealed. Fran, the woman who killed Becca Dean, is going to die for disease and calls Becca's sister, Nancy, to apologize. In tears, Nancy forgives her and decides to adopt the autistic adopted daughter of Fran, Brooke. This decision creates problems between Nancy and her husband Darren. Buster keeps insinuating himself to Oliver and takes photos of him. Meanwhile, Oliver doesn't tell anyone anything because of shame. Tony leaves because he can't handle anymore the loss of a child. Asha, the little sister of Neeta, starts to go to the hospital to visit Mac, the murderer of her sister, and get so answers. There is where she meets Hunter. Soon they become friends, but they would end up starting a loving relationship. Cindy tries to ruin the relationship of her daughter Holly with Damon, who have a one-night stand with Cindy. Milo helps her, but he is discovered and Cindy betrays him. Milo discovers the affair and forces her to leave the town. In the wedding of Damon and Holly, the groom reveals the affair while Dirk falls in the pool during an argument with Milo. Milo tries to help him turning on the lights, but accidentally electrocutes him. Farrah helps Grace to escape from her abusive relationship with Glenn. In revenge, Glenn tries to shot Farrah, but is Kim who receives the bullet (but she doesn't die). August Ellie has a miscarriage. Harry cheats on Ste with James and he doesn't know who he loves anymore Brooke rejects Ollie to start a relation with Imran. Meanwhile, the abuse of Buster continues to aggravate in August, but Brody, who had gone through the same thing years ago, helps Oliver. The McQueens arrives on Magaluf to the bachelorette party of Mercedes, who is going to marry with Russ Owen. Myra tries to ruin the wedding (because she doesn't accept her son-in-law) but it is Russ himself who ruins it since it is discovered that he was a porn actor. Mercedes, assuming that the wedding is over, sleeps with Sylver. At the end, Russ and Mercedes decide to continue the relationship and stay in Hollyoaks, but it seems that Sylver has feelings por Mercedes. Cindy discovers the secret of Milo and he kidnaps her. After days of the disappearance of Cindy, all the family (Tom, Liberty and Holly) discover that Milo accidentally killed Tom's parents, and go to save Cindy, whom Milo has in a car supported by a crane at a great height. At the end, they save Cindy, but the car falls and Milo sacrifices himself to set aside Tom. Milo survives but is going to a clinic in Birmingham and he asks for forgiveness and leaves. Simone, Maxine and Grace make a team to reveal the truth about Adam's death and expose Glenn. The affair of Mandy and Darren it's close to being discovered. Romeo, the secret son of James, appears and continues to tries to get close to Lily while his friend Prince, the husband of Lily, doesn't know it. Sami and Ellie decide to leave and explore the world, but it's all ruined when Ste discovers Kyle and exposes the plan of Sami, and he is arrested. Social services remove Iona from the hands of Courtney, and they give it to Granny. September Luke beats Scott because he thinks that Scott is the one who torments his son Oliver. With the help of Brody, who finally faces his demons, Oliver is capable of expose Buster from his sexual abuse, and the coach goes to jail. The affair of Mandy and Darren is finally admitted, and that revelation provokes the destruction of the friendship of Luke and Darren, and both marriages (Luke and Mandy & Nancy and Darren). Luke is sent to jail for hitting Scott, and Nancy forces Sienna (who just go out of prison) to help her to destroy Darren's life. Grace, Maxine, Simone, Kim, Farrah and Courtney try for all methods to expose Glenn as Adam's killer, but he is very powerful. Mac returns to be able to speak, and it seems that he finally has see the light. Although Ellie and James confirm that it's the same monster as always, Alfie doesn't believe them. Ellie and Holly leave the village to live the life but before that, Ellie sells "The Dog and Pond" to the McQueens. Ste gets Tony back with his family. Tegan decides to tell the truth about the maternity of Dee Dee and Rose (because they were switched at the hospital). Dee Dee, the biological daughter of Tegan, was adopted by Tony and Diane, and vice versa with Rose, the daughter of Tony and Diane. October Hunter tries to unmask Mac, who at Alfie's eyes, is now a good man. At the end, Hunter and his girlfriend Asha leave Hollyoaks to start a new life as a couple. Sienna and Brody share a kiss, but they are discovered by Liberty, the half-sister of her and the ex-girlfriend of him. Although Liberty gets very angry, is able to forgiveSienna. Russ begins to question the fidelity of his fiancé, Mercedes McQueen, and he sees Sylver as her possible lover. His theory becomes reality when Goldie tells him. After that, they sleep together. Meanwhile, Mercedes suspects that Sylver is Carl's killer. Louis Loveday returns from Hong Kong for work, and during the trip, is revealed that he has married with Martine Deveraux, the sister of Simone. Obviously, his girlfriend Leela doesn't know anything. At the wedding of Joel and Cleo, the bride has a heart attack, caused by her bulimia. Joel feels guilty because her condition and the wedding were too much for her, so he leaves the village to become a priest again. In his birthday, Glenn Donovan is poisoned by Grace, Maxine, Simone, Kim, Farrah and Courtney. But his son Liam returns and his main objective is to find his father's killer. Kim decides to take the blame and goes to Spain to escape from police. Dee Dee recovers from her disease. Romeo confesses to Lily that he is the secret son of James Nightingale. Later, he confesses to James too, but is rejected. Donna-Marie Quinn, the mother of Romeo, appears briefly, and it seems that she doesn't have much money. At the wedding of Ste and Harry, a powerful storm envelops the village in chaos. Although they got married, Harry reveals to Zack that he loves James. Ste finds out the affair and Harry breaks up with him. Harry goes to James, but he rejects him too because he doesn't want to be his second option. Having been rejected twice, Harry decides to leave Hollyoaks. Searching for Rose, who after knowing the true identity of his biological mother just wants to be with Diane and not with her, Tegan is struck by a tree. Misbah tries to help with home materials, but in the hospital, Tegan dies. Romeo confesses to Lily that he is in love with her. Although at first Lily tries to convince herself that she is not like him, they end up kissing. Sinead O'Connor returns to ruin the wedding of Ste (because he cheated on her with Harry), but they reconcile. She is found in the middle of the storm by Sami, (who returns too), and they have sex. November The divorce of Nancy and Darren brings a lot of tense moments like fighting for the custody of Oscar, Charlie and Brooke and Nancy faking an attack of her MS. Liam threatens Maxine and Simone, and blackmails Courtney with Iona's custody, in order to find his father's killer. Lisa Loveday returns and reveals being on his side, getting Roxy out of their way. Sinead establishes in Tony and Diane's house with her husband Laurie Shelby and her daughter Hannah (that she had with Ste) Goldie gets pregnant of Russ, who forces her to have an abortion. Mercedes helps her cousin with all this process, without knowing that the mysterious man is her fiancé. Goldie lies to her saying that the man who got her pregnant was Joel. In the wedding of Mercedes and Russ, there are problems with the priest, so Joel replaces him. The bride cannot support that and starts a fight with him, which ends when Myra realizes that is the groom the real culprit. After having discussions with Mercedes and Sylver, Russ is murdered by the same person who killed Carl Costello and surprisingly, Glenn Donovan: Breda McQueen, who persecutes fathers who do not fulfill their responsibilities. Prince finds a lump in his testicles, making him feel very uncomfortable and leaving Lily aside, who refugiates in Romeo. Imran's abuse to Misbah and Yasmine is exposed and is sent to a clinic. December James discovers that Marnie also paid Donna-Marie to maintain silence, so she has to go to live with Mac. Mac puts Donna-Marie to live with Cindy, while he manipulates her making Cindy believe that her bipolar disorder has worsened, cheating her to give her house to him. Changes in 2018 Category:2018